liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarathos
Personal Characteristics Name: Zarathos Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit of Vengeance, Archangel of Justice Allies: Johnny Blaze, Alejandra and Danny Ketch Enemies: Mephisto (Marvel Comics), Satan, Zadkiel, among other satanic organizations and cults. Summary Zarathos was an angel of justice, who at one time fought against other spirits of revenge, and upon seeing their blood shed, Yahweh threw Zarathos into hell. Upon arriving there, Mephisto deceived him and defeated him, thus making him puppet to the pacts. Mentality Intelligence: Unknown Morality: Chaotic Good, Zarathos still maintains a sense of justice that does not follow anyone's rules, but whenever possible helps the innocent. Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Stats Tier: B/4 Dimensionality: 3D, possibly '' 'Larger' '' (It has been found to be only in its presence to shake all dimensional walls, although it has other possible interpretations for this quote) Attack Potency: At Least Supernova (Recorded by Dr. Strange himself that Zarathos.Hulk and is comparable to Mephisto) Durability: Supernova (Balanced to its destructive power) Speed: Faster than light (At least 1.55 septilion times above light; Should be comparable to Mephisto) Lifting Strength: Not known, but at least kN Stamina: Unlimited, like Ghost Rider, Zarathos never tires, his mystical energy is unlimited. Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Fire Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Teleportation, [ Duplication], Material Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, reality, fire, mind, death, toxins / poisons, madness, fear and attacks with magical nature, Electrokinesis Manipulation of Electricity, Can Sniff Sin, Can Invoke Locusts to Devour the Enemy, Interdimensional Travel (Easily Opens Portals Between Dimensions), [[Regeneration (At Least Rank C), Immortality (Type 2 , 3, 4, 5, 6, 11 and questionable 7). Arsenal Standard Equipment: Things a character can be expected to have on hand at any given time. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: 023_019.jpg|'Look of Penance': Zarathos has the ability to cause pain and suffering to any individual who looks into his eyes. It affects the same with the exact amount of pain the individual has caused to other people. Zarathos1.jpg|'Hellfire Manipulation': Zarathos has the ability to generate, control and project Hellfire at any time. Infernal Fire is a supernatural flame that burns the soul of an individual. He can use it in many ways, as well as project from his mouth, eyes, hands, and even weapons. 42_11.jpg|'Grasshoppers': Zarathos has the ability to summon hundreds of grasshoppers that devour the enemy. aj ability penance stare.jpg|'Specters of Pain': With a similar effect to the look of penance, these spectra return all the pain that a particular individual has made to others, except that it does not need to have eye contact. Matéria.jpg|'Conversion of Matter': Zarathos has the ability to transform energy into Matter, which can only be seen by the user. Note: Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier B/4